Problem: Eight days ago, I put $50$ sheets of paper in my binder. I used the same number of sheets each day. Now I only have $2$ sheets left. How many sheets of paper did I use each day?
Explanation: $\text{Used}$ $\text{In binder}$ $2$ $8 \times {\text?}$ $50$ I used $50-2=48$ sheets. $48\div8=6$ I used $6$ sheets each day.